Barrier
by LinKueiKunoichi
Summary: Kasumi, even how close you were to me, I couldn't let you pass the barriers that protected my heart. Ryu Hayabusa X Kasumi


**A/N: I want to thank those who have gone all the way to my Tumblr and told me they loved my work and asked questions. I can't express enough how much it means to me. Anyone can ask me questions about things relating towards my stories, and I will answer them as soon as I can.**

**While I am working on several other major stories, I've wanted to write this. **_**Moving On**_** was one of my favorites to write, so I wanted to do it again in Ryu's perspective. I know I am portraying Ryu out of character, but it's okay to break the rule just for this story. I hope you enjoy.**

_All characters are property of their respective owners. I am __**NOT**__ getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

_R & R_

…

**~Barrier~**

The moment I said those words, I should have realized what I've done. I've broke you.

Being your guardian all this time, I should have seen it coming yet, I thought I was doing the right thing. I only made matters worse.

Kasumi, even how close you were to me, I couldn't let you pass the barriers that protected my heart. Growing up with you and your siblings was a blessing, you taught me so much. Yet, the one thing I wish you didn't do was make me fall in love with you. It's foolish to blame you when it was me who loved you.

The path we grew up in made it seemed as though you and I could never be and I had to embrace that fact. So that day, we spoke of you came to me, you took a deep breath and told me how you felt about me, I just froze. I never thought that you would have eyes for me. I always thought you only saw me as your brother's best friend and as your guardian. Nothing more.

"Kasumi, shinobi can't love."

When I said that, I wasn't aware they came out my mouth. I don't think you even notice what you did when I said that. Your eyes widen in horror and backed away from me as if a fiend were standing right behind me. It only took a few moments for my stupidity to real in and ruined everything.

"You should go off wherever you like. It would be a good idea if you and I were to take some time apart.

What I said must have been the worst rejection you ever had. It was then that you turned your back on me.

"I- I understand, Ryu."

I still thought I was doing the right thing, but I felt guilt riding on my chest. You were brave and told me how you felt while I, one the strongest shinobis, cowered behind words that untimely broke you. I wrapped my arms around you to relieve you from the pain I had caused only I failed to realize that I was feeding it.

I whispered in your ear to tell you I was sorry which I truly was. I didn't think you heard me.

When I had let you go, I wasn't aware that you were crying. I was making my way to the door when I told you I was leaving. You wiped away your tears and looked at me. Your beautiful hazel eyes were turning red. You didn't say a word. Kasumi, I really am sorry for what I did but you had to see that I thought I was doing the right thing. We as shinobi…..we couldn't fall in love.

I said my farewell and wished to see you again. That rain should have brought me to my senses. It didn't. I didn't know you were following me until I had already vanished leaving you to be swallowed by a broken heart.

I was stupid to let you go.

Days later, your brother notice I was acting differently. Hayate kept asking what was wrong, but never told him until he found out on his own. Hayate too thought that what I did was good for best. The both of us could have been better off that way until I realized how much I missed you. You were everything I could ever need and the only person that managed to get pass my barriers without me even knowing. You were always at my side while I was always at yours when we fought side by side. Your smile brought light into my very existence. I thought of you every day and wonder what would have happened if I didn't let you go.

I wanted you back. I didn't care what everyone said or what rules I would have to break to get you back.

Months would go by before I would get a lead to where you were at but. By the time I got there you were gone. I would ask where you were headed but no one wanted to tell me and blamed me for your lack of spirit.

"She is all depressed because of you. Why don't you just do her a favor and go away. Leave her alone. Hasn't she suffered enough?"

I remember one of your friends say that to me. I would have left you alone as soon as I knew that you were alright and you gave me a chance. Somehow, I doubted it would have ever happened. Five years it took for me to finally track you down with the help of Ayane.

Hayate had mentioned Ayane had gone by after a visit with you. I was enthusiastic to hear news that you were alright. Took me another few months before I asked Ayane on how you were.

"Sorry Master Ryu but I can't help you."

I never once begged before so it came to shock that I did. Ayane still didn't tell me. I made the assumption that you hated me after what I did to you. Kasumi I really am sorry but I needed to set things right between us.

I was at the point of giving up when I decided to follow Ayane to your home. I never expected you would have ended up in Germany. I was nervous to see you but at the same time thrilled. I watched you walk out of the apartment where you lived I was just stunned. You've grown up, yet I remained the same.

After days of waiting to have an opportunity alone with you, I teleported to your balcony and tapped on your window.

I didn't have anything planned to say, even though I had five years to prepare, other than how sorry I was and I made a mistake for never letting us even begin. I kissed your face several times, you were stunned. I swore I wouldn't let you go before I took your lips into mine.

You became my world. Everything I did I would do for you. No, for us. I will protect you from others who wish to harm. I will embrace when you felt lost, but most of all I would love you for the rest of my life and be forever grateful that you gave us a chance.

I wished I never left, but the past can't be changed no matter how many times you wish you could. If I were to relive that day I would have told you how I felt and start this amazing life with you.

"That's all in the past, Ryu. This is now, and I'm glad I never forgot about you."

"I will always love you, Kasumi. Will you marry me?"

The barriers around my heart have finally been broken down.


End file.
